The present invention relates generally to tags and labels. More particularly, the invention relates to a printable tag with integral loop fastener suitable for being printed and dispensed by mechanical means. The integral loop fastener allows the tag to be quickly attached to goods, shipping containers or dunnage, without the need to install a separate string or wire fastener.
Shipping tags and labels are used throughout industry for inventory control, shipping origin and destination addressing, component identification, just-in-time manufacturing, specimen labeling, and the like. Traditionally, most industries have used a simple paper tag with separate wire or string fastener, designed to be written on by hand and then attached to the article. Although this paper tag can be printed on and dispensed mechanically, the wire or string fastener must be installed separately so as not to jam the feeding and printing apparatus.
With the prevalence of many inventory management systems, process flow control systems and shipping systems now operating under computer control, there is considerable interest in a printable tag that works in this automated environment. Desirably, the tag should be printed and dispensed as part of the automated manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process, with the tag being ready for immediate application to the article. In this way, accurate correlation between the tag and the article is ensured and the manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process proceeds efficiently.
To meet the needs of today's automated environments, the invention provides a printable tag with integral loop fastener that requires no separate string or wire fastener. The tag employs a printable substrate that is provided with a first perforation which separates to define an elongated loop structure. A second perforation, extending laterally adjacent to one edge of the substrate, separates to define an elongated slotted opening in the loop structure. The opening is sized to allow the tag body to be passed through it.
In use, the tag is applied by breaking the perforations through a quick zipping action, to free the loop structure while leaving one end of the loop structure attached to the substrate. The loop structure is then wrapped or looped around the article to be tagged, and the free end of the tag body is inserted into the slotted opening and pulled tight.
The presently preferred tag is a biaxially multi-layered laminate of polyethylene with a matte top coating to support printing by suitable thermal printer or laser printer.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.